DonnieXReader
by Sybrina
Summary: This is for Donnie's fangirls


It was an average day, and you and your friends: Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were out on patrol. You never understood how you could like one of these ninja turtle brothers, but you did. Like, you LIKED him. More than the rest. You just couldn't help it. You thought he was cute, funny, smart, a little awkward, and most of all, you loved that gapped smile of his. Oh how it made your heart melt! You were quite smart as well, and never had the same bond with the others as you do with him. He's so much like you. You're so impressionable, and copied most of the things he does without catching on, but the others do. One thing you copied was sticking out your tongue when your working. Some times you do it simultaneously, and the others pick on you. But you don't care. It almost seems Donnie does though. The one thing holding you back from telling him is that is April. Not that you don't like April, you love her! Like a sister! But, Donnie likes her and barely notices your attempts. You don't want to see Donnie saddened, so you don't tell him what she told you when you first caught on to his crush on her.

_Cue Flash Back_

"Hey (Your name)! Wait up!" You heard April yell as you were walking from the lair back topside. "I'm gonna walk with you, okay?" She almost asked.

"Sure." You said. After a few minutes, you end the silence. "When I met them, I wasn't sure if they would be the kind of people I liked to hang out with, but I like them." You said.

"Yeah, me too." April replied glancing a smile towards you.

After a moment an awkward question donned on you. One you were to shy to ask. After about three minutes, you summoned up enough courage to ask about Donnie.

"April, can I ask you a personal question?" You asked stopping dead in your tracks. She comes back about the four steps she took before realizing you stopped, and looked at you.

"Of course!" She said.

"Uh, do you like any of them? You know, like that?" I asked sheepishly looking at the ground.

"This is about Donnie's crush, isn't it?" She asked. You nodded.

"I didn't want to say it directly incase you hadn't caught on, you know how secret crushes are suppose to be secret." You said looking up feeling more comfortable about it. "Do yo like him?" You asked. The sewer tunnel was silent. You two walked together for awhile, until you reached a man hole cover. April finally stopped to answer.

"Of course, but not like that. Donnie is sweet, smart, funny, and just right up lovable, you know? But he's a turtle. A mutant turtle. I need to have a normal family with weird friends. This life needs to be separate from my future family. I's not natural. Although, I know I'm different, I still don't feel right about it though. He may like me, and I know I most likely would if he was… uh…" She cut herself off. You realize what she was going to say.

"You mean 'normal'? Human? Just like everyone else? Unoriginal? Someone else?" You asked. You stormed up the sewer ladder, and speed walked home leaving April silent in the tunnel. You felt the little droplet flow down your cheek. It slowed near you mouth, and you licked it off letting another fall. You wiped your eyes to see better, and couldn't help it. You just started crying.

_End Flash Back_

"Hey, hey, (Y/N). Wake up." You felt a sudden shaking and a warm hand on your shoulder. A low whisper was in your ear, and you soon realized it was the eldest of the four turtles.

"Leo?" You asked wiping your eyes not remembering what happened.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked moving to the side revealing his three brothers and one human friend. One normal friend.

"I-I think so, why? What happened? All I remember was being on our patrol." You stated still confused.

"On our patrol, you slipped off the roof. You were still talking to us until we got you in Donnie's lab. Then you blacked out. You've been out for awhile." Leo said looking less concerned.

"I feel fine. How long was I out?" You asked sitting up and rubbing your head. You realize your in Donnie's lab on the work table.

"About the whole weekend. 31 hours to be exact." Donnie said walking over to you followed closely by Mikey and Raph.

"You mean I was conscious for like two hours for the whole weekend?" You asked. You get off the table in one swift jump, but realize the world started spinning. You fall to the ground sliding down the side of Donnie's worktable. Everything goes blurry, and the last thing you see is Donnie running over to you and everyone else backing up to give him room. you smiled, and blacked out.

Something warm? Something strong and protective? Something feeling almost perfect? When you woke up, this is what you felt. Something with these adjectives were surrounding you. You look up. You scream at what you see. It's a random person in your bed. He looks down at you, but something looks familiar about those eyes. And that gappy smile.

"D-Donnie? What happened to you?" You asked touching his cheek and pulling away fast realizing that it was awkward.

"Shhh" Donnie says lying back down on your pillow, and caressing your hair. "Go back to sleep (Y/N). It's late. Almost morning." He said holding your head down to his newly human chest. You close your eyes dreamily realizing how tired you actually were. What feels like a second after you closed your eyes, you feel another person shaking you. You sit up tiredly.

"Hey, (Y/N). It's time for school. You were unconscious for the rest of the weekend. Are you well enough to go to school?" You heard a voice asking you. Your visions so blurry that you'd run into a wall taking one step from your bed. "Can you get up? Or are you still out of it?" The voice asked. You see a smear of green, and recognize the groggy voice, Donnie.

"Donnie?" You asked. You remember what you just experienced with him. He was… normal. No, he was human. He's as normal as he needs to be as a turtle.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting next to you on the bed. By this point you are sitting up on the edge of the bed ready to stand up and try walking. When he sat next to you, it knocked you over, and you fell on him. You sit up quickly smiling and blushing. He stands up and clears his throat. "Uh, sorry." He started. "So, you feel better? I guess not." Donnie said. He extends his hand, and you grab it to help you up. He lets you go when you are stable, and lets you try and balance. You can't, and he has to keep helping you stay balanced. You sit down on the bed, and sigh.

"No, I don't. I guess. I feel almost normal, er, I mean like I usually do, but I can't see very well, and my balance is outta wack." You said.

"That's okay." Donnie said. "I didn't expect you to be fine until about Wednesday. It's only Monday. You might be fine by Tuesday night, unless your cerebellum is damaged, that would mean loss of stability. You may experience many other symptoms, such as vomiting, or gagging and feeling like you will throw up." He said with his matter-of-fact voice. You smile at how deep in thought he is, and how cute he gets when he's being Donnie and being a science wiz. He kept rambling on, but you only caught some of it. When he finished, he just stood there, and you came back to reality.

"Oh, so what am I going to do all day? Lie on my bed and stare and the ceiling and sleep?" You asked.

"I don't know. I could find a movie or something." He said shrugging.

"Alright. Most the movies I have aren't very interesting though." You said, although you didn't mind them, you wanted to watch things he was into.

"I have some VCR tapes in the lair, if you want the others could come up-" He started.

"No, I mean my room's small enough, and they're loud. You're calm and quiet." You said cutting him off. The one time you get to be with Donnie alone, you're not ruining it.

"Alright. I'll find one. You do have a VCR right?" Donnie asked going towards your window and opening it.

"Well, yeah, but the colors ruined on it." You said. He nods, and goes out your window. After about twenty minutes, you heard a knock on your window. You look at the window and realize it's locked. You groan and stand up hanging on to everything in reach. You get to the window, and unlock it. Donnie clambers in with the VCR tape and the VCR. He hooked it up to your TV in your 'small' room. He sits on his knees with his tongue sticking out and thinking how to use it. You smile, and he turns around. You're still in your trance, but turn around face red when he sees you staring at him. He smirks, and sits next to the bed on the floor. The movie gets to the FBI warning, and you sigh. "Donnie?" You asked. He looked up at you.

"Yes?" He asked. You blush and you scooted farther towards the edge of the bed. You motioned for him to join you on the bed on the inside nearest the wall.

"Come on Donnie, You're not sitting on the floor." You said blushing more. He blushes to, and without a second thought, gets on the bed with you. "Oh, by the way, what movie is it?" You asked not exactly caring, you just loved the sound of his voice. You're still sitting like another person length apart, but still feel like your together.

"Oh yeah! I don't know if you've seen it, or even heard of it, but its called 'Tremors'. It's like from 1990 or something, but I like it." He said.

"Oh, I've seen this movie so many times! I think I have it somewhere. On DVD. Probably all scratched up though." You said. He snickered, and you felt dizzy again. You leaned back, but you couldn't see the TV. You backed up to the wall right next to Donnie, and now was only inches apart from your legs and arms touching. Your throat runs dry. You glance at him without turning your head every so often, but he's into the movie right now. Not you. Your dizziness turns to drowsiness, and you fall asleep on Donnie's plastron.

You wake up, and your lying in you bed, but not on a pillow. It's dark, but the light from the early New York sun shows you enough of your surroundings for you to see the purple clad turtle lying with you or rather under you. The tv was off, and Donnie's eyes were closed. You pull yourself off him with the little strength you have left, and scoot up to look into his face instead of his chest. He was smiling and showing of that gap you love so much. You get so close your noses touch, and he opens his eyes barely enough to even notice. He smiles bigger, and pulls you closer. You couldn't seem to fall asleep again no matter how much you told yourself Donnie said you needed sleep. He was so close, so vulnerable right now. You couldn't fall asleep. You would sleep through your, maybe your only chance to be alone with him. You snuggled up to his plastron, and closed your eyes you wake up again, and he's messing with your hair. He immediately pulls back and covers his face with his hands.

"I-I-I-" He started. You pulled his head to your chest, and trace your finger in circles just under his shell.

"Its okay." You said. You just lie there for about five minutes like that, when you heard and felt his phone go off. You stand up, no longer dizzy, and pear over his shoulder at the shell shaped object in his hand.

"When you comin' home D?" The text from Mikey read. Donnie texted back…

"I'll come home now." And he put his phone in his belt. He turned to you, and you hugged him goodbye. He pulled back first, but only to kiss your cheek. You put your hand up to your cheek, and he smiled turning towards the window. He unlocked it, and started to climb out, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Him still facing the window, you spun him to face you, and kissed him. He pushed you off startled, but when he saw your ashamed face, he kissed you. He didn't exactly know what to do, so you lead him asking with your tongue to enter. He gladly excepted, and joined you in exploring your mouth. You probably would have stayed like that if Mikey didn't text back.

"K." He texted back. Donnie was blushing, like you weren't though, and you brought your hand up to his cheek. It was really warm. He smiled his gappy smile, and you kissed his cheek as he left.

"Don't forget to come check on me tonight." You said grinning a big silly smile. He smiled back, and answered.

"I won't." He said vanishing into the night.


End file.
